


The Lord and His Wolf

by anchorankar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Character Death, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Matchmaker Narcissa, Nebulous Time Period, Sexual Content, Top Draco, Wolf Harry, but only at the beginning and never again, fluffy (literally!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchorankar/pseuds/anchorankar
Summary: Draco dreams of a year of freedom. However, when his father passes away, it’s up to him to take care of the family estate. Not to mention, he has to deal with his mother’s constant attempts to pair him off with every eligible woman in town. His only solace is a stray dog (wolf?) that he finds one day. Little does he know that his new friend is also an unfairly attractive young man by the name of Harry. AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction in a long time. I work fulltime so there's no set schedule on updates. Hope you enjoy!

It was storming when Lucius Malfoy was put to rest. 

He was buried at the family cemetery, not too far from the estate grounds. The Malfoys had built their legacy over the generations, and the plants they grew were distributed and renowned worldwide.

It was a legacy that Draco Malfoy, who had come of age at 21 just a few weeks earlier, was expected to take over. 

Draco Malfoy knew his duty to his family, but that did not mean that he didn’t have dreams. Like many other young men his age, he wanted the chance to be independent, to explore the world before obliging to familial duties. After many, many discussions, his parents had finally acquiesced to the traditional Grand Tour undertaken by upper-class men and women such as himself. He had spent the last month pouring over maps and planning out the trip of a lifetime. 

And on the morning of his proposed departure, the terrible news had been delivered: Lucius Malfoy had died in his sleep. The Grand Tour was cancelled. 

Draco stared at the casket as it was lowered into the ground, feeling quite numb, though he didn’t know if it was because of the cold rain beating down on him, or because of his inner turmoil. He had a strained relationship with his father, to say the least. His father was a traditional man, who eschewed feelings and snorted at the incredulity of allowing Draco to travel in the first place. In his mind, the whole trip was a frivolous notion, an indication that Draco was not the man that he wanted him to be. He had never been able to live up to his father’s expectations. He was always a disappointment.

And yet, there they were, saying their prayers, his mother weeping freely as he was handed the cold handle of a shovel and prompted to throw the first pile of dirt onto the casket. Little by little, the casket was finally buried. His friends and family all turned to him and his mother, to offer their last bits of condolences. 

“You alright, Dray?” Pansy asked in a hushed whisper, putting a gloved hand on his arm. His best friend looked at him with a worried expression. 

“I…I just -” Draco choked out, unable to get the words out.

Pansy nodded. “I’ll handle things for a bit,” she offered. She always knew what he needed.

Draco turned around and ran. He ran out of the cemetery, past the estate grounds. He ran and ran to his special spot, to the place he had never shared with anybody. The place he always ran to whenever he got into a shouting match with his father and tasted the sting of his cane. 

It was an old cave. It was hidden deep in the forest, overgrown with shrubs and vines. He had first found it when he was a few years old, and it was the site of many childhood adventures. Over the years it had changed from a magical site to a place of refuge, but it had always remained his escape. 

He parted the vines, ducking away from the rain as the sky rumbled overhead. Draco buried his face into his hands and cried. He cried the tears he couldn’t show at the funeral. He cried at the unfairness of it all, of thinking that he was free – even if it was only for a year – when in reality he was stuck, forever. He was so lost, that he did not notice the budge against his legs. And when he finally did, he looked up.

A pair of green eyes was staring at him.

Draco yelped, trying to back up against the wall, tears and snot still dripping from his face. Whatever this creature was, it was surely going to eat him and then his mother would have to bury a second body today.

But the creature made no attempt to move. As Draco’s eyes adjusted, he realized that the figure was a scrappy-looking dog. His fur was black, save for a curiously-shaped white patch over his right eye that almost looked like a lightning bolt. His eyes were the most brilliant shade of green that Draco ever saw. The dog kept nudging Draco with the butt of his muzzle, and even gave him a tentative lick. 

Draco’s heart calmed for a second, then turned to worry as he noticed the dog’s shivering.

“You’re in the same situation as me, aren’t you?” Draco asked, giving the dog a single pat against his soaked ruff. Draco always had a soft spot for animals, though his parents had never allowed him to have any pets growing up. A manor, his father argued, was not the place to raise unruly beasts. Draco unclasped his cloak, covering the dog with the dry underside. The dog licked Draco in thanks, then curled up beside him. 

And, perhaps because of his companion, Draco was able to feel better a lot sooner than he thought.

The rain seemed to be letting down. The dog was snoring quite obnoxiously now, quite asleep. He had no collar nor tags, so Draco assumed it was a stray. Better to leave it for the moment, and seek help in the morning. His actions decided, he quietly left the ruin and made it back home, where his Aunt Andromeda was boiling a pot of water. 

“Thanks, Pansy,” he whispered as he reached his friend.

“You owe me,” she replied with a smile.

The next few days passed and, with all the formalities that came after the funeral, Draco completely forgot about his four-legged friend. His duties to the family business began immediately, and he soon found himself in charge of taking inventories, managing and paying wages, and organizing distribution of their wares. Draco was sitting outside, thinking about all his new tasks, when he heard a pitter-patter in the distance. 

He looked up, amazed to see a familiar, scruffy face appear at his front doorstep. The dog was holding something in his mouth.

“It’s you!” he exclaimed, rushing towards the animal. The dog dropped Draco’s cloak at his feet and wagged his tail proudly. Despite a few leaves and dirt and the distinct smell of wet dog, the cloak was in perfect shape. “You brought this all the way back for me?” he asked, incredulous.

“Draco? What is all that noise?” Narcissa called from within their house, stepping outside to see an amazing sight. A wolf was running around her son in playful circles, tongue lolling to the side. But more amazingly, her son was laughing, a sound she hadn’t heard since he was a young child. 

Tears came to her eyes. 

“Draco, what on earth is going on?” she asked, trying to remain calm.

“This dog…followed…me home, I suppose,” Draco said in between breaths as he playfully played along. 

“I don’t believe that’s a dog,” Narcissa whispered, too low for her son to hear, though the not-dog in question stopped and looked at her with his head cocked, as if he had understood. 

Draco ruffled the not-dog’s fur. “You must be thirsty. Or maybe hungry?” he asked and the not-dog’s tail began to thump the ground and a bit of drool dribbled past his lips.

Draco looked to his mother and, in that silent moment, she made what she hoped was the right choice. She nodded at him. Draco smiled. “We’ll be right back.”

The not-dog waited patiently and, in a few minutes, Draco came back out, food and water in hand. He placed it on the ground, and the not-dog snarfed it up in a few quick gulps. 

“Mother insists that you’re not a dog, you know. But you drool too much to be otherwise,” Draco said fondly. “Also you’re too small to be a wolf.”

“I am a wolf! I’m just a little short for my age, is all!” the not-dog retorted.

Draco blinked. And blinked again. “…did you…surely I’m going crazy,” he whispered to himself.

The not-dog lowered his ears and licked his chops. “Sorry, I wanted to tell you sooner, but there wasn’t really a good time. I’m Harry, by the way.”

Draco just stared at Harry in a daze. “You’re a…talking dog?” He laughed, a little hysterical.

“A wolf,” Harry corrected. “I think your mom is coming back,” Harry said calmly, turning to face the entryway.

“Draco, I’ve been thinking,” Narcissa said as she walked through the door. “I know you’ve had some…difficulties these last few days. We could house the dog – temporarily, of course. Just for a few days, until we find a suitable place for him.”

Harry wagged his tail happily at the news.

Days passed. As Draco got over the shock of having a talking wolf in the house, he grew more and more fond of Harry. Narcissa saw the effect Harry had on her son and, if she were being honest, on herself. Their days were brighter, happier. Life had returned to the manor. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month. By then, it was clear.

Harry was here to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s arrival to Malfoy Manor had more of an effect than anyone could imagine. 

It all started with Harry’s curiosity. 

“What’s out there?” Harry asked one day, looking out the window at the field hands tending to the grounds. 

“That’s the olive orchard. And beyond that is the vineyard,” Draco explained, looking up from the papers he was reviewing. They were sitting in what was once Malfoy Senior’s personal office. “The Malfoy family has a reputation for the best olive oil and wine in the area,” he said offhandedly, as if it was of no consequence. 

Harry wagged his tail at the information, peering out of the window longingly. He whined a little bit. Occasionally he would look back at Draco, who eventually sighed. “…I don’t suppose you want a tour?” Draco eventually asked. 

“Yes!” Harry barked. “Yes!”

So Draco put on his boots and donned his hat and took Harry outside.

“It isn’t very exciting,” Draco warned as they started their stroll, but Harry didn’t seem to agree. He sniffed every tree (and relieved himself only a few times) and tried eating an olive (which he did not enjoy at all and promptly spit back up) and had much too fun in Draco’s opinion. Because of Harry’s inexhaustible exuberance, Draco was even starting to enjoy himself. 

He stopped at a tree and rubbed a leaf between his fingers. He remembered when he was a child, he’d run through the fields and spend hours sitting underneath the trees. When he came back home, he’d walk through his mother’s flower garden and help care for the flowers. How he had loved it. He could feel himself smiling. 

This was before his father forbade it, calling it unbefitting of a Malfoy heir.

“Who’s that?” Harry asked, breaking Draco’s train of thought. Harry pointed his muzzle towards one of the workers and, without waiting for Draco to respond, walked right up to the worker in question, immediately flopping down in front of the boy and demanding belly scratches. Unable to resist, the boy kneeled down and happily obliged.

“Er, sorry, Master Malfoy,” the boy said as Draco approached, nervously jumping to his feet. 

Draco scowled at the name, but the boy must’ve misinterpreted the look, because he quickly added, “I’ll get right back to work, sir.”

“Is anything the matter, sir?” a voice yelled from a distance, as a young couple ran towards him. “We’re sorry about Andrew, sir, he got away from us.” They looked nervous, unable to meet Draco’s eyes. Draco’s gut twisted – were these people really that scared of him? 

More likely they were scared of Lucius, and expected him to be the same as his father. He felt uneasy at the thought.

Harry decided to whine right at this moment.

“It’s alright,” Draco said gently. “I was walking my…dog. Harry. He loves attention, as you can see. Go ahead,” he urged. The boy gently ruffled Harry’s coat and Harry’s tail thumped the ground, sending up a cloud of dust. They stood around awkwardly for a minute, and then Harry yipped playfully and pulled the boy into a game of tag. “I suppose we can all take a break,” Draco said, observing the couple. He tried to engage in small talk with the couple, though all they could do was reply in head nods and monosyllables.

After about fifteen minutes, Harry ran back, covered in dust. Draco scowled at him. “You’re going to need a bath,” he sighed. “It was nice talking to you,” he said with a wave. Once they were enough distance away to talk, Draco rubbed his temples. “Well, that was awkward,” he murmured.

“I thought it was fun!” Harry said, tongue hanging out. 

Just outside the manor, Draco filled a wooden tub with water and gestured for Harry to get in. Harry jumped in with a splash, soaking Draco thoroughly from head to toe. 

_At least he’ll be clean_ , Draco thought, wringing his shirt as Harry laughed at him. 

“You work with those people, right?” Harry asked after a few minutes.

“Well, yes,” Draco replied. 

“But they didn’t know you that well?” Harry asked. 

“I suppose not. I don’t work on the fields like they do,” Draco tried to explain. 

“But you love the plants,” Harry said knowingly. Draco could feel his cheeks reddening. Had Harry seen him daydreaming earlier?

“…I always dreamed of having my own garden,” Draco finally admitted. 

Harry hopped out of the tub and shook his fur. “So why not start one?” he asked, cocking his head.

“My-” but Draco stopped himself. He hadn’t thought about it. Hadn’t allowed himself to think about it. But Harry was right. He could do whatever he desired.

Draco smiled.

“Same thing tomorrow?” Harry asked excitedly, wagging his tail. 

And so Draco and Harry created a routine. Every morning after breakfast they would take a walk through the fields. Every day, more and more children would gather round as Harry romped about with them. The adults, now used to Draco’s presence, made small talk. Soon, lemonade and snacks became part of the equation, and the midday break became something that everyone looked forward to. After Harry was tuckered out, they’d go back home, where he’d flop down and watch Draco work on his small garden.

Draco didn’t think much about his new routine.

But people noticed. And they began to talk.

Speaking of curiosity, Harry’s curiosity still wasn’t sated. Once he learned that the town was little more than a carriage ride away, he asked to go visit every day. “Don’t you want to meet the people who buy your family’s stuff?” Harry asked.

This was the second time Harry had suggested something that took Draco by surprise. His father had never bothered with the townsfolk, always viewing them as lesser than himself. Draco never really agreed with this sentiment, but it wasn’t like he could argue with his father. 

“Now that you’re in charge, you can do whatever you want,” Harry said, sticking out his tongue. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Draco responded with a grin.

So he ordered his carriage readied and packed a few bottles of wine and took the reins himself. He patted the seat next to him, which Harry happily hopped into.

Narcissa waved, hiding an amused smile with her other hand. If this is what made her son happy, she would accept this…unexpected course of action.

“Oh boy!” Harry exclaimed, peering over the ledge and sticking his head in the wind as the horses clopped down the road.

“Are you sure you aren’t really a dog?” Draco asked, amused.

“I’m a wolf!” Harry asserted, his tongue lolling in the wind. 

After a bit, they finally made it into town. Upon seeing the Malfoy heir, the people began to whisper. They had heard, of course, of all the rumors about the young man. So, with bated breath, they watched as he and his dog descended from the carriage. They watched as he pulled a bottle of fine wine from a crate. They watched as he – and the dog – entered a store. He shook hands, chatted, gifted the wine, made his goodbyes. 

They visited a few more locations and, when the wine was distributed, Draco was prepared to make his way back. But Harry ran forward and said, “What’s that?” 

And so, upon Harry’s insistence, they visited the bakery and afterwards the butcher shop. Harry particularly enjoyed the latter, especially since the owner had gifted him a tasty-looking bone. 

“What’s that?” Harry said, padding up to the next storefront.

“The florist,” Draco replied.

“You’d like that!” Harry exclaimed and, without waiting, pattered right into the shop. A young woman was tending the shop, staring dreamily at a bouquet she was arranging. She had a mop of wild, blonde hair and a set of mismatched clothes. Rather than looking odd, she looked rather endearing. She smiled brightly at Draco and Harry, as if a dog entering her shop was a daily occurrence. Immediately, Harry walked up to a large display of peonies and stuck his nose right into the bunch. When he removed his snout, it was covered in yellow pollen and he sneezed right onto the flowers.

“Sorry about that, Miss…?” Draco started.

“Lovegood,” the woman replied. “But please call me Luna,” she said easily, moving to pick up the sneezed-on flowers. “A good choice,” she said, directing the statement at Harry. “They compliment you,” she said, comparing the flower against Harry’s fur. “Perhaps you’d enjoy the lilies, too?” she asked Harry, picking a few from a different display. Harry’s tail stopped wagging and his face grew serious as he observed the young woman, humming merrily to herself as she grabbed a few more flowers and wrapped them in some newspaper and tied it with some twine. “Here you are, my lord,” she said.

But though she handed the bouquet to Draco, her eyes were still fixed on Harry.

Draco felt a shiver run up his spine, but shrugged it off. Luna seemed nice, if a bit odd.

“How much?” Draco asked.

“No worries, Draco. It’s my gift to you,” she said with a smile. "See you soon!" 

They left the shop, Harry now oddly quiet and contemplative. Draco looked at the flowers in his grasp. For some reason, he didn’t feel right about bringing them home, so he walked down the street and rounded the corner. 

Harry stopped in his tracks. “What’s that?” he asked once more, though it was a lot quieter than before. 

A small open-air chapel came into view. A few people were sitting in the seats, either enjoying the weather or praying at the shrine. Children were playing in the surrounding garden, their shouts of laughter ringing in the air. “It’s a shrine to our town’s guardian spirit,” Draco explained. “I thought we could leave the flowers there?” 

Harry didn’t reply, but he started to walk towards the shrine. There was a beautiful statue erected in the middle of the shrine. It was a stag carved out of marble, surrounded by an offering of flowers and sweets and other small things. Harry sat down and gazed at the statue for a long time. Draco silently place the bouquet next to the statue and gave Harry a small pat, which seemed to shake him from his thoughts. He gave a single tail wag.

“Let’s go,” Draco said with a small smile. “Mother must be getting worried.”

So they set off, Harry oddly quiet and thoughtful on the ride home. They had dinner like normal and set off to bed like they did every night. 

The next day continued as normal, and Draco didn’t think too much about their visit to town.

But it turned out that Draco’s visit to town had some unintended consequences. Because again, people noticed. They talked. 

They noticed that Draco was nothing like his father. He was reserved, but kind. He cared about the people who worked for him. He could be very generous. He was faithful. And he loved his dog. 

Word spread – not just in town, but to surrounding neighborhoods and even beyond. Those who heard of him became curious. And soon, Narcissa received the first letter.

It seemed like Draco Malfoy had quickly become the country’s most eligible bachelor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Harry says "I'm a wolf!" I think of the book cover of Kelly Leigh Miller's _I am a Wolf_. It's a very cute picture book about a shelter dog finding his forever family.
> 
> Anyway, I hope folks enjoyed this chapter and happy Independence Day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a hint of something in this chapter...will there be something more in the next chapter? ;)

Draco had acquiesced to the request to see Astoria Greengrass, if only to make his mother happy. He had allowed her to chose the location of their date, to fuss over his clothes, and to comb his hair (even though he absolutely hated when other people touched it). 

The evening had been awkward, and it was obvious that the young lady had been forced into this situation herself. Once Draco had assured her that an “auspicious match” would never be possible between the two, they actually had a pleasant evening chatting about their interests. Deciding that she and Pansy would be great friends, Draco offered to introduce the two. 

This managed to stall his mother’s matchmaking for about a week, until she walked in on all three of them cackling by the fireside and decided to open the second letter. 

The second date had a few kinks. This time it was with a young woman by the name of Hermione Granger, who had an interesting temperament to say the least. It was clear that she was intelligent and quiet sure of herself. Her family had risen in the ranks through hard work and dedication, and she spoke passionately about workers rights. “To be honest, I have no interest in marriage. The only reason I agreed to do this was to see if you’d be willing to work with me, Draco,” she said. “I’ve heard good things about how you run the estate.” Relieved that this was just business, he quickly agreed to a tour of his grounds. 

This fooled his mother for a few days, until she walked in on them arguing over the finer points of labor laws while generously partaking in the best of the Malfoy wine.

The dates began to go downhill from there. 

There were women who were clearly in it for his family's wealth. Their families owned rival estates and they were hoping to acquire the Malfoy’s land – or, if the date didn’t go well, they were hoping they would acquire some information, some secrets of the trade that they could use to their advantage. Draco quickly rid himself of these women.

There were women who were clearly in if for Harry. “I heard you had a dog?” they’d say, and then become disappointed when they learned that Harry was off frolicking somewhere else for the day. The few that did meet Harry were quickly turned off by his constantly muddy coat, his slobbering mouth, and his insistence to pee on everything. Draco had a suspicion that Harry was doing this on purpose. Harry had a suspicion that Draco didn't particularly care about his misbehavior.

The worst, though, were the women who were clearly besotted by him. They would look into his eyes, place a hand on his thigh or worse, run it through his hair, and whisper that they should take the conversation upstairs. Draco did his best to flee for his life in the quickest and politest way possible.

Soon he had exhausted the list of potential spouses. His cold-shoulder treatment towards so many women had caused a pretty interesting rumor to spread.

“They’re saying you love your dog more than you love women,” Pansy snorted as the two commiserated at her place. Draco had insisted they meet there, afraid that his mother would scrounge up another marriage candidate. 

“Of course,” Draco assured, earning him a pleased thwump of Harry’s tail. The wolf in question was basking besides the fire, though now his ears had perked in interest. 

Harry had been rather quiet and forlorn of late. The weather seemed to match his mood, as it had consistently been overcast and rainy over the last few weeks. To be fair, he hadn’t had much time to spend with Harry lately. Maybe he’d reserve tomorrow for just the two of them.

“I’m so glad I don’t have to deal with this,” Pansy teased with a small smirk. She had inherited a small fortune from her late grandparents so she was independently wealthy and did not have to rely on her parents. She drove them absolutely crazy with her insistence that she’d happily die an "old maid" if it meant she’d never have to take orders from a husband. 

“You were never interested in taking a husband,” Draco said meaningfully. 

“And you were never interested in taking a wife,” Pansy replied with a shrug. “You should just tell your mother, you know. That’s why you wanted to travel in the first place.”

“Partially,” Draco admitted with a sigh. “We should just get married and get this over with,” he joked, causing Pansy to snort.

“Yes, if you want us to kill each other the moment we speak our vows,” Pansy laughed.

They had often talked about marrying for convenience and, though the two were great friends, they would absolutely not be able to live with each other. 

“Anyway, it’s getting late. I suppose I should head home,” Draco replied with a sigh. “Hopefully mother is asleep by now.”

With their goodbyes said, Draco and Harry started their journey home. They walked in amiable silence, until…

“What did Pansy mean? When she said you were never interested in a wife?” Harry asked innocently. 

“Oh,” Draco said, feeling his cheeks burn a little with embarrassment. Then he felt silly for feeling embarrassed. He was talking to Harry. And Harry had never judged him. And it wasn’t like Harry would tell everybody his secret. “I’ve...never been interested in women in that way. I'd much rather have a husband,” Draco explained quietly. Except for Pansy, this was the first time he had ever told anybody.

Did Draco imagine it, or did Harry just look…relieved?

“Not that it’s possible. My father wouldn’t have allowed it while he was alive. And my mother…I think she’d accept it, but she’d be heartbroken.” 

“Why?” Harry asked with a tilt of his head. "She would still love you!" he encouraged.

“I know. But she’s always wanted grandchildren. Can’t really do that with two men,” Draco said with a soft sigh. 

Harry seemed to consider this as they finally made it back to the manor. Narcissa appeared to be asleep, which left Draco to thankfully collapse onto his bed. 

Harry watched as Draco’s eyelids fluttered shut and his breathing began to slow. Harry's heart wrung in his chest at the sight, almost painful. 

It was now or never.

Draco woke up to an amazing sight. A young man was gazing down at him, gently cupping his cheek. He had wild, black hair and the most amazing green eyes. He had seen those eyes before. Harry? But how was this possible? “Harry is just a dog,” Draco said to himself.

“A wolf,” Harry corrected. And it was definitely his voice coming out of those lips.

Draco was almost positive this was a dream. There was an unearthly glow to the room, even though it was nowhere near daytime. And it seemed unnaturally muted: he couldn’t hear the fire or the usual buzz of the insects.

Instead, it was just Harry. Only Harry. And his deep, green eyes.

“Please, can I just…” Harry began to say, his cheeks flushing. “Can I kiss you?” Draco’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing these words.

Harry’s eyes were magnetic. Draco lifted his hand and grazed the other man’s cheek. Harry closed his eyes to the touch. He leaned in closer, close enough that Draco could smell the familiar scent of wet dog.

Draco wondered if this was really just a dream – and if it was just a dream, what did it mean?

He didn't want to think about it too hard. He listened to his instincts, which were telling him to reach out, to comfort the young man in front of him. Draco pulled his head down, closing the distance between their lips until they touched. The gentle kiss made Draco’s stomach flutter, and soon his hands were in the soft, familiar black hair. 

“Harry, you…I…” Draco started as they parted, but Harry put a finger over his mouth.

“I’m sorry Draco,” Harry said, his voice catching. “Sleep,” he added, gently. Apologetically.

And Harry’s fingertips grew warm and a heaviness rose in Draco’s chest as his eyelids drooped and his world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexually explicit content ahead. It's been a while since I wrote smut so I hope it's good!

The next morning, Draco woke up feeling the most rested he’s been for weeks. He remembered having a pleasant dream, having woken up with a smile. But when he tried to remember, it kept slipping from his mind like fine sand. He reached over to give Harry a good morning scratch like always, finding the usual divot at the foot of the bed empty. This didn’t bother Draco, as sometimes Harry liked to get up early and make the rounds around town. The townsfolk had gotten used to his furry mug popping up around town and Harry was a glutton for attention – and a real glutton for the mutton bones the butcher saved for him as well.

Draco went about his morning tasks as usual. The weather was horrendous that morning, pelting rain and unusually cold winds for the season. It wasn’t until the afternoon that he started to worry. He asked his mother and a few of the workers, but nobody had seen the wolf. It was as if Harry had completely vanished.

“You don’t think he got caught in the storm?” Narcissa asked worriedly, peering out through the curtains at the heavy rain. Draco’s breath caught at the thought. He remembered the sight of the sopping wet wolf when he first met him, and in an instant he was sure Harry was back inside the small cave. He ran to fetch his cloak, fumbling to put it on. He had one boot on and laced when his mother put a worried hand on his shoulder.

“Surely you aren’t thinking of going out?” she asked worriedly, her words punctuated with a peal of thunder.

“There’s a…spot, just beyond our field. I think that’s where he is,” Draco explained as he pulled on his other boot.

“Is this spot safe? Surely you can wait until the rain lets up? Narcissa asked, but Draco shook his head. There was a quickening in his heart, an inexplicable feeling that something was wrong, that he had to go after him. Now. But he couldn’t find the words to explain this, so he just gave his mother an imploring look and her face softened. She realized, in that moment, that her son truly loved his dog.

She wordlessly wrapped her arms around him in a fierce embrace. “If you’re not back by nightfall, I’m sending a search party,” she warned.

Draco nodded, then departed into the howling winds beyond his home. The rain slapped against his face, the roads turned to mud. His favorite boots were completely covered in muck, but Draco didn’t care. He slipped a few times, bruising his knees, but still carried onward. His face stung, but he didn’t allow himself to cry. He would find Harry and bring him back home. 

Eventually, he made it to the thick cover of the forest, where the rains were at least a little better. Though he could barely see, Draco knew his way to the little cave almost by heart, and trusted his instincts to guide him there. He saw the small opening, which would have been obscured from the casual looker, and gasped in relief. He pushed aside the fronds and yelled into the dark, “Harry! Are you there?” 

There was no reply, but something inside Draco told him to keep going. So he crawled inside, relieved to finally be free of the rain. As soon as he was inside, he could smell it.

Wet dog. Harry had been here.

But as much as he searched the small space, he couldn’t find his wolf. His Harry.

“Harry!” he yelled again, and this time he jumped as his voice reverberated back to him, an otherwise impossible feat for a cave this small. Even so, it should have been swallowed by the storm outside. Draco cautiously crawled to the back of the cave, where his eyes picked up a hopeful sight: paw prints. They were heading away from the entrance and – his throat constricted – seemingly stopped at the back of the cave. He pressed his hand against the wall, instantly pulling it back as he heard a creak. Steeling himself, Draco pressed more firmly, amazed to find the back wall pushing away as if on hinges, revealing an unmistakable set of stairs leading down into the darkness.

For all of his years using this spot as a refuge, he had never discovered the secret. Looking into the pitch blackness below him, Draco could feel the doubt in his veins. He had no light source. And who knew if the door would remain open in this wind? Would he be trapped down there? Would his mother have to have a second funeral so close to the first?

Draco shook his head, steeling his resolve. The muddy paw print on the first step was proof that Harry had gone this way. He had to go after him, regardless of the danger. He slowly reached out with a foot, finding a solid step below and slowly scooted himself down. It was much too narrow to attempt standing and, if Draco were being honest, he felt safer taking this approach. Soon the light disappeared completely, his eyes almost hurting in the complete blackness, but he forced himself to continue for what seemed like a lifetime. 

Finally, he stepped down on what seemed to be flat ground. Looking up, he couldn’t see where he had come from. If he moved forward, who knew if he could find his way back? Still, Draco pressed on, reaching out gingerly to make sure the path was safe. There was one, terrifying moment when Draco reached out, only to find nothing. 

His stomach sank at the thought of falling to his death. Would it hurt? Would they find his body? He bit his lip and stuck out his hand again, this time reaching downwards – and felt the ground beneath, just a few inches away. He almost laughed with relief.

And so this continued. Draco didn’t know how long he traveled for. It could’ve been a few minutes, maybe a few hours. There was no way to tell time, and he only had his thumping heart to guide him. 

But then there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Quite literally, Draco saw a faint light from around a corner. He had to blink to make sure. Once, twice, but the light was still there. He desperately crawled toward it and, as soon as he turned the corner, his breathing stopped.

He saw a young man lying motionless in a small puddle of light. He was on a bed of withered grass. There were a few dried plants and flowers surrounding him. Draco’s breathing hitched as something familiar tugged at his memories. In an instant, Draco was sure this was Harry. He didn’t know how he knew. Draco didn’t stop to think how any of this was possible, he just ran.

“Harry!” he shrieked, rushing towards the prone man. As soon as his foot stepped on the grass, a dark shape tackled him down to the ground, and for a moment Draco thought it was Harry. But the weight was different. And the piercing yellow eyes and snarling maw ready to tear into his neck definitely weren’t Harry’s.

“Stay back!” a voice growled, the sharp fangs pressing down in warning. Draco stopped, breathing hard, knowing it was foolish to try to tear himself away from the beast. It was a large, black wolf with streaks of grey in its pelt, fully grown. 

“What did you do to Harry?” Draco accused. 

“Me?” the other wolf asked indignantly, pulling away, only to press an accusatory paw against Draco’s breast. “You did this! And because of you, he’s going to die!” 

“Die?” Draco breathed, unable to help the tears that sprang to his eyes. 

“Yes,” the other wolf said, softening. He pulled his paw away. As soon as Draco was free, he ran to Harry, collapsing at his side. Harry was pale, his breathing shallow. Draco smoothed the hair on Harry’s brow. His skin was cold and clammy. The wolf didn’t appear to be lying. 

“How?” Draco managed to ask.

“For a long time, Harry’s father ruled over this forest and your village as their guardian spirit. However, both of his parents…passed away some time ago. Harry became the new guardian spirit, but he never wanted the role. He didn’t want the villagers to forget his father. So he never revealed himself to them, never received their prayers and offerings. Without it, his magic grew weaker and weaker. He used the last of his magic to transform into a human shape,” the wolf explained, giving Draco a weighted look. 

Harry had…transformed for him? 

Something in Draco broke and the tears finally fell, peppering Harry’s skin. He clutched the man on the ground, shaking with sobs. Why hadn’t Harry said something? If Draco had known, he would’ve done something. He would have said how he felt. 

“Harry,” he sobbed. “Please don’t leave me. I love you,” he said, placing a small kiss on Harry’s lips, hoping and praying that it wasn’t too late.

And, like a flame against kindling, something began to happen. Warmth returned first to Harry’s lips, then his face, then the rest of his body. The grass underneath him seemed to become greener. The flowers and plants seemed to stand up straighter. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open. “Draco?” he asked with a smile. “You came looking for me?”

“Of course,” Draco said, giving him another kiss. 

“See, Sirius? You were worried for nothing,” Harry said, directing the statement at the older wolf, who just huffed in response. Harry tried to sit up, but it was evident that it was still difficult for him to move. 

“Still, without your magic, you are useless,” Sirius said. 

“Tell me how to help you,” Draco demanded. He was ready to give Harry whatever he wanted and more. 

“Do what you did before, but more,” Sirius suggested, causing Harry to blush. “I’ll go let the others know you’re alright for now,” he added and stalked off. 

Once the other wolf was gone, Draco looked down at Harry curiously. What had the other wolf meant by more? More kissing? Because Draco wasn’t opposed, especially if it was supposed to help. 

He would worship him in every way he knew how.

“Please, Draco,” Harry whispered huskily, pulling the blond towards him. “I need you.” 

Draco didn’t need more prompting. He gently laid Harry back down on the ground, kissing his forehead, and his ears, and his nose, and his cheek. Each kiss seemed to energize Harry, and by the time Draco was sucking on the soft skin of his throat, Harry’s hands were reaching up and unclasping Draco’s cloak, throwing it aside and immediately reaching for the buttons of his shirt. Draco’s pants soon followed, as well as Harry’s own clothing. 

Draco stared at Harry, who at this point was absolutely glowing. He was perfect, and Draco couldn’t resist kissing every inch of his delicious body. He grazed a pert nipple with his teeth, causing Harry to moan and reach for Draco’s hair. “Draco!” Harry breathed as he kissed his hip, then his thigh. And when Draco licked a tentative stripe up Harry’s erect cock, the other man gasped and bucked. 

“Stop being a tease,” Harry breathed. Happy to comply, Draco wrapped his lips over Harry’s cock, delighting in the taste of the other man’s precum. Soon Harry was writhing under his ministrations, his moans echoing around them.

“Draco, wait,” Harry breathed, and immediately Draco stopped, looking up at Harry with concern. His face was flushed red, pupils blown wide, breathing labored. 

“You okay?” Draco asked, causing Harry to nod, then blush. 

“I…I want you inside me,” he breathed. “Please,” he added, flipping himself over and throwing Draco a coy look over his shoulder.

For a second, Draco forgot to breath at the sight of Harry’s perfect ass being presented to him. He pressed his mouth against the rim, pressing his tongue inside, causing Harry to yelp in delight. After a few moments, he looked to Harry and asked, “You ready?” Harry gave an enthusiastic nod and Draco pressed a finger inside, making Harry squirm and moan. It was tight and hot, and Draco couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel. But first he needed to prepare Harry.

He pressed a second finger in and then a third, waiting for Harry to adjust. Harry tentatively pushed himself back and moaned. Draco curled his fingers and watched as Harry went jelly-legged, panting. He smiled; he had found the sweet spot. He pressed in again and again, causing Harry to moan Draco’s name. After a moment, Harry said, “I’m ready for more.” 

Draco lined himself up and slowly pushed in, wanting to be careful. After what seemed like forever, he was fully seated, breathing in Harry’s scent and stroking Harry’s cock beneath him. “You alright?” 

“Yes, don’t stop,” Harry urged and Draco started, slow at first, quickly picking up speed as Harry began to rock with him. Without warning, Harry squeezed down, and the delicious friction was enough to send Draco into orgasm, with Harry following soon after. 

When Draco came back down from his high, he noticed that the grass was now lush and vibrant underneath them. The flowers were blooming, and a warm, golden glow seemed to surround Harry.

“You’re so perfect, Harry,” Draco sighed, capturing Harry’s mouth with his own. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry replied. Then he blushed and stammered, “Just so you know, it takes a lot of magic to hold this form. I might transform back into-” 

And just like that, Harry poofed back into his wolf shape.


End file.
